


The wannabe meets the real deal

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Initiative, Episode: s04e19 New Moon Rising, Gen, One-Shot Crossover, One-shot AU, The Initiative bashing, initiative - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Captain America arrives at the Initiative along with Black Widow and Mack. They are not very pleased. Takes place during 4x19.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The wannabe meets the real deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this one-shot was inspired by a little chat with Brainstorm Sorcerer, as well as the fact that the Buffy wiki describes Riley as Captain America's Buffyverse equivalent.
> 
> Like, seriously? Sure, Riley does embody the most basic qualities of Cap, but at the end of the day, he is what those who find Cap boring think Cap is. Riley lacks the essence of Cap. Steve's essence is why he is an amazing character.
> 
> Riley is boring.
> 
> Anyway, this won't be that harsh to Riley, but it will be very harsh to the Initiative in general.
> 
> Imagine this as an AU where the Avengers are aware of Coulson's SHIELD.

Riley and Oz were about to escape the Initiative headquarters, only to be surrounded by multiple soldiers, as Forrest and Graham arrived.

"Into the line", Forrest snarled at Riley.

"All of you get into the line."

The soldiers all looked up, and their eyes widened on seeing Captain America standing there, Black Widow by his side, and with them were some SHIELD Agents too, including Mack.

"Cap-Captain America?" Forrest sputtered out as the Initiative now looked shocked, and Riley too.

"Oh boy", Riley muttered.

"What are you all doing here?" Graham wondered.

Colonel McNamara then arrived, looking at them and said in a fake courteous tone. "Captain America, it is an honor to meet you in person. You too, Black Widow."

"I wish I could say the same", Natasha muttered, making him glare angrily.

"This organization is being shut down today", Steve said. "The new SHIELD shall take the Demons into custody. Those who are threats will be kept, and those who are not shall be let go."

"Who do you think you are to come and demand us in how to do our jobs?" McNamara now growled angrily, losing it at last as he walked to Steve, the two glaring into each other's eyes.

"Colonel McNamara, you are being taken into custody for your association with Hydra", Steve snarled at him as the Initiative soldiers exchanged horrified looks.

"Come on", Mack said as he walked to McNamara and put cuffs on him.

"Boys! Don't let them take me! I am your commander!" McNamara ranted.

The Initiative soldiers actually raised their guns as Forrest said. "Let Colonel McNamara go. We won't hesitate to shoot you, Captain."

Steve and Natasha exchanged an amused look before Steve flipped into the air, throwing his shield. It hit the wall and ricocheted off of it, hitting all of the soldiers of the Initiative, including Forrest and Graham, knocking them all out, as McNamara looked horrified.

"Take him away", Natasha ordered as Mack and the other Agents led the screaming McNamara away.

"You two part of this two?" Steve asked Riley and Oz.

"Not anymore", Riley simply said.

"I was captured by them", Oz said.

"Why son?" Steve asked kindly.

"I'm a werewolf, I lost control", Oz said guiltily. "Tara-"

"We stopped you before you could hurt her", Riley said and Oz sighed in relief.

"I am leaving town, no, I'm leaving the country today", Oz said. "You don't need to take me in."

"We won't", Steve assured before turning to Natasha. "Round them all up, we are clearing this area today, and there is also the matter of Adam."

"I know right?" Natasha said as she and some other SHIELD agents started clearing out the area and rounding up the Initiative soldiers to see who was Hydra and who was not.

"I don't think my friends Forrest and Graham would be part of this", Riley started.

"We will find that out", Steve simply said as he looked Riley up and down. "If there is anything I have learnt in this age, it's that sometimes, following orders isn't the best option."

He then walked off, leaving Riley in awe of him, and shattering Riley's delusions about himself. Riley was told by quite a few people around him that he was like Captain America in personality.

But Cap was so calm, collected, cool, and was a natural leader, and clearly not bigoted against a general group. Riley lacked Cap's essence completely, and was pathetic in comparison.

Well, hopefully he could try to better himself after this.

Soon after, the Avengers and Scoobies joined forces and managed to take out Adam rather easily, as he was pretty much nothing in front of Vision, who decimated him in a second.

And with that, the Avengers departed, while also becoming allies with the Scoobies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all enjoyed. Wanted Cap to deck Riley too but couldn't find a sufficient justification for him to do it in this one-shot.
> 
> In a verse where both MCU and Buffyverse exist together, I wouldn't be surprised if Walsh and McNamara turned out to be Hydra.
> 
> Anyway, see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
